Lead-acid storage batteries are well known in the art. Conventionally, each cell of such batteries contains an element having a plurality of battery plates which are electrically connected to define the positive and negative electrodes of the cell. Battery plates are made by pasting active material onto a grid; the type of active material determines whether the plate will be positive or negative. Within each plate the grid serves as a support for the active material as well as a conductor of electricity to and from the active material.
Two principle concerns in manufacturing battery grids are the selection of a grid alloy and the design of the grid structure. The selection of a grid alloy is based upon such factors as strength, castability, conductivity, and cost. Improvements in the castibility of grid alloys has made possible grid designs which are thinner and lighter in weight. One alloy having improved castability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,093 and may be employed in the manufacture of battery grids in accordance with the teachings of the present invention. It is highly desirable to utilize the improved properties of the newer grid materials in providing an improved grid structure for battery grids.
The design of the grid structure is a predominant factor in the grid's operating efficiency. Consideration must be given to minimizing grid weight, minimizing internal resistance, insuring ease of fabrication, insuring structural integrity, and providing a geometry suitable for holding the active material in an efficient manner. The thickness and weight of the grids is directly related to the weight and power of the battery cells which are produced.